Dylan Michalchuk: A Coming Out Story
by LilMissObsessive
Summary: Paige noticed that Dylan had been acting strange, but nothing could prepare her for this. oneshot


**a/n: **So here's a short oneshot about Dylan, strange huh? I mean all of my Degrassi stories have Marco in them, but not this one. Ohh and btw, I got the inspration for this story thinking about how I'm gonna write my other stories, so here it is. I'l update on mt other stories as soon as I have a solid 3 hours on the computer, which I don't anymore due to my grandfather, cuz he's always on anymore.

So this is set when Dylan is in Grade 11, before he meet Marco, and came out.

Also just to add, in my story, Marco had been going to Degrassi C.S as long as Paige had been, so there's less confusion.

------------------------------------------

Dylan paced back and forth in his bedroom bitting his thumb nail. He stopped and plopped on his bed and ran his hand through his hair.

"How am I'm going to do this?" His eyes welling up with tears.

"This is killing me. I can't keep going on with this lie. It's ruining my life. I need to tell them. I need to, I need to." Dylan ran his fingers through his hair again and tucked a small curl behind his ear. He fell backwards on his bed and let out a big sigh.

Dylan heard a knock at the door, and Jumped, wipping away any trace of a tear but water filled his eyes again.

"Go away! Just leave me alone." He tried to keep his voice as steady as possibly, but failed.

"Dyl, hun, what's wrong?" Paige opened the door slowly slipping through a small crack.

He reached over and placed a big pillow over his face so she was unable to see his tears. She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him tugging at his pillow.

"Nothing Paige, just leave me alone!" He shouted, which was unusual, and turned his back to her.

"Dylan, just tell me! You know I can keep a secret!" Paige stood up and crossed her arms, even though Dylan couldn't see her action.

"GET OUT!" He flaired up and threw the pillow at her.

Paige knew something was wrong now. He had yelled out her a few times before, but never thrown something at her, even if it was just a pillow.

"Sorry, I'll leave." She stepped back slowly and slipped out the door.

"Gosh I am such an idiot!" He banged his head against his wall.

He walked over to his desk on the other side of the room and pulled out the Degrassi year book they had just recieved a week before school let out.

So far his summer had been crappy. Hiding his true identy to everyone. Breaking up with his girlfriend who he knew loved him. He just couldn't love her back.

He flipped through the pages of the year book until he reached grade 9. He saw Hazel Aden's, Paige's best friend's picture first. He flipped two more pages over, and scanned down the page until he spotted the picture he wanted to see. He staired at it for a moment and traced over it with his finger and smiled. Marco Del Rossi. The first guy he was ever attracted too. His goofy smile in that picture made him laugh. Marco had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, but in that picture, he looked like he was about to burst out laughing any second. That didn't matter to him, he treasured that picture.

Paige had brought him to the house a few times in the past, just to meet her parents and grab money or whatever, but still, everytime he even got a quick glimpse of him, his heart skipped a beat.

He had questioned his sexuality for a while, but Marco made it very clear, he was gay.

"Dinner!" His mother yelled from the kitchen.

He sighed loudly. "It's now, or never." He smoothed out his pants and walked down the staires.

Everyone was already sitting at the table. His father was scooping out a big helping of Mac and chesse then noticed his son. "Hey sport! Haven't seen you all day!" His father said cheerfully.

"Yeah well I've had alot on my mind lately." He sat down.

"Like what hunny?" His mother smiled and placed a dinner plate in front of him.

"Alot." He sighed. "There's something I need to tell you guys." He bit his lip.

"Sure son, what is it?" His father looked up from his meal.

Water already collecting in his eyes. "Well, me and Sara broke up."

"Man, she always did my hair!" Paige pouted.

"That's ashame, she was such a nice girl" His mother frowned.

"Well, they'll be other girls son." His father added noticing the tears in Dylan's eyes.

"No, there won't." He stood up and crossed his arms almost hugging himself.

"Sure there will!" His mother said cheerfully.

"No! Your not listing to me!" He raised his voice. A tears streamed down his face.

"Dyl?" Paige started. "Are you ok? I mean you'll find another girl, your a total catch!"

"NO! I won't find another girl! Matter of fact there be no more girls because I'm gay!" He stormed upstairs.

"Umm wow." Paige said after a moment of scilence.

"more potatoes hunny?" Snapping out of a shocked look Mrs. Michalchuk asked her husban.

"I'll go talk to him." Paige ran upstaired and knocked on Dylan's door.

"Come in" Dylan said in a soft, uneasy voice.

"Dyl, why are you crying?" Paige ask symptheticly, and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Because you guys proably hate me now." Dylan wipped a tear from his eye.

"We dont', and never will." The youner blonde wrapped her arms around her big brother in an embrace.

"We love you Dylan." His mother creeped from behind the door.

"No matter if your Gay, straight, or Bi, your still my son, and I still love you." His father added.

"Thanks guys." Dylan ran up into a hughed group hug.

"get some rest" His mother broke the embrace and smiled.

"K mom, night guys."

"Night Dyl." Paige exited the room after her dad.

"Thank god I have the best family ever." He smiled and got into bed. "Now, I need to find out if Marco is gay or not."


End file.
